Turning Tricks
by bellacatbee
Summary: Michael is a professional. He doesn't get emotionally involved. This isn't Pretty Woman after all. Adam/Michael, Dean/Castiel Prostitution AU.


Castiel was stupid.

"I have to give it up." He told Michael. They met in the park. A safe place in broad daylight. Castiel even bought a muffin as a peace offering. "I've met someone. He doesn't like this job."

Michael thought he was stupid. Castiel made good money turning tricks. Not the sort of money Michael made but Michael got paid extra for specialities that Castiel couldn't provide. He didn't know how Castiel would ever get another job if his qualifications were sucking cock and being good on his back. He told Castiel as much. The man just wrinkled his nose as if he didn't understand what Michael was saying.

"He'll take care of me." He said and Michael knew Castiel was playing out some fantasy of a knight in shining armour.

"Was he a client?" He asked but Castiel had gone, leaving him the muffin but Michael wasn't hungry. He hoped Castiel was smart enough not to have fallen for a trick. That sort of fantasy just turned sour once they realised the happy, eager whore they'd paid for was a real person once the money was off the table.

Michael knows all about fantasy. His job is to make a client's fantasy come to life.

He sees Adam once a fortnight. It might be wrong to have a favourite client but Adam is his. He doesn't want anything in particular and he's beautiful. Michael never has to pop little blue pills to get it up for him. Adam's lonely. He's working hard in college and he has family but they're all dispersed. His mom he sees regularly and he's devoted to her. He thinks about how horrified she'd be if he knew he paid for sex but Michael tries to distract him from those thoughts.

Adam's fantasy is that Michael is his boyfriend. Michael plays along.

Adam doesn't have time to date and Michael knows he's frightened. He'd never admit it but he's not sure how to go about asking another man out. He told Michael that much in one of their earlier meetings. Michael bites his tongue because Adam would just have to smile at a man and he'd get a date but Adam is nervous and Michael supposes he can understand that. Adam's father wasn't a constant figure in his life, Adam doesn't want another man to walk out on him. Michael, who comes when he's needed and can play pretend with Adam is what he needs right now.

Adam comes out of the shower, dripping wet and Michael rolls to look at the alarm clock. They have the room for another half an hour. More than enough time for him to make Adam come again. He loves watching the boy come apart, knowing he's the only one who Adam trusts with this part of him. Adam sits on the end of the bed, rubbing absentmindedly at his neck and Michael watched the water droplets roll down the boy's back and leans in to lick them off.

Adam laughs. "Stop that! I need to ask you something!"

"Shoot." Michael mutters but he doesn't stop. He loves the taste of Adam.

"Do you ever work as an escort? I could pay you extra, it's just my brother called."

"Which one?" Michael's heard a lot about Adam's brothers. He has two. One he gets on with and one he doesn't.

"Dean." Adam says with a little grimace and Michael nods. The one Adam doesn't get on with then. Dean can never understand that Adam doesn't feel wanted. Sam at least makes the effort to attempt to build a family relationship. Dean simply expects one to be there and gets angry when it's not.

"Hmm." He prompts for Adam to continue.

"Dean's met someone. Someone he's serious about. He wants Sam and I to meet him and he said we could bring dates. I...I don't want him to think I can't get a date. I swear I'll pay you double time. I know I wouldn't want to go to dinner with my family either but..."

Michael catches his chin and turns Adam's head to kiss him, to stop the flow of words. "I'll come." He says, grinning. "And normal rates apply."

Michael has done some work as an escort before but he prefers being paid for just sex. Adam is a little younger than him so they concoct a way that they could have met and Michael repeats the story over and over in his head as Adam drives them towards his brother's house. Michael can feel him practically vibrating next to him, Adam is so on edge. He has him pull over and Michael blows him. It makes them a bit late but Adam's boneless and calm for the rest of the drive and he has a silly grin plastered on his face. Michael feels calmer too. He's used to sex. He can handle sex.

Michael is supposed to be a mature student. He and Adam met in the library. Michael notices the blush on Adam's cheeks when he talks about it and wonders if maybe one of these days Adam will want the two of them to meet at the library instead of their usual motel room. Michael wants extra for public sex but he won't have any problem getting it up if Adam blushes like that, even with the fear of discovery.

They pull in to the driveway of Dean's house and it's the sort of house Michael would have imagined for him if he'd even given the man a second thought. The yard hasn't been tidied, there's a classic car parked out front and the door when they get up onto the porch is unlocked because Dean obviously isn't worried about burglars or anyone else letting themselves in. He's the sort of guy who thinks he can handle himself.

"Adam? Is that you?" A voice calls from the kitchen, deep and gruff and Michael puts a hand on Adam's shoulder, ready to play the protective boyfriend. Dean steps into the living room, looks him up and down and then shakes his head.

"When you said you were bringing someone…" He starts but Adam is shrugging off his jacket.

"Just don't, Dean. This is Michael. My boyfriend." The words sound normal when Adam says then and Michael feels horrible about the money sitting in his pocket, the envelope stuffed full of cash that Adam gave him before he got in the car.

"Right, well. Sam isn't here yet." Dean says, the frown not fading from his face. "I just…be nice okay? I really want you to get on with Cas."

Michael's heart sinks and every step to the kitchen is heavy with the knowledge of who will be sitting at the table when he gets there. Castiel is laughing softly at something that's been said, looking small and happy and normal and Michael knows he's staring but he can't stop. Dean is the person Castiel got out of the game for. Dean was probably his client. He knows Adam is shooting him worried glances and he wants to pull him aside and explain but how can he?

Castiel looks up and the colour drains from his already too pale face.

"Michael!" He almost yelps and Dean is behind him, hands on his shoulders, glaring at Michael over the top of Castiel's head.

"You two know each other, Cas?" He asks and Michael can tell by tone he thinks that Michael was a client. He couldn't be further from the truth if he tried but now Adam is looking up at Michael with wide, worried eyes and Michael wonders if he suspects Castiel used to be a client of his. The brothers are both wrong, but their reactions are so similar that if they weren't in the situation they are then Michael would laugh. No wonder they don't get along. They're far too similar.

"Yes, I know Michael." Castiel says softly, placing one hand over Dean's. "He's a friend, from my job."

"What sort of friend?" Adam asks, fixing Castiel with the coldest look Michael has ever seen him give anyone.

"Castiel and I…we looked out for each other." Michael says carefully.

Dean seems to have caught on to the fact that Michael isn't a client and his expression is one of disgust. "You're a whore?"

Castiel lets out a small sob and covers his face with his hands. Dean looks aghast. "No, Cas, I didn't mean…It's just…Adam, how could you?"

"How could you?" Adam hisses. "You're the one who wanted to invite us over to meet your special someone. You never said you had to pay him to be your boyfriend."

"You have to pay your boyfriend too." Dean bites out. "And Castiel quit. I asked him to and he quit for me."

Adam stumbled backwards into Michael's arms, the words obviously coming as a shock to him and the he fights his way out of Michael's hold and runs for the front door. Castiel looks horrified. Dean sets his jaw.

"I think you should go." He says, the threat unspoken but there all the same and Michael nods.

He's almost out the door when he hears the call. "Wait!" Castiel says, catching up with him. "Wait, Michael!" He stops him, a hand on his arm and then smiles at him. Michael can't remember the last time he saw Castiel smile. "It's not so bad, really." He says. "It's great actually. Maybe…maybe you and Adam could be happy too."

Michael wants to scoff at him, to remind Castiel that he's living a pretty woman fantasy scenario in his head and the guy he's with isn't perfect, even by a longshot but Castiel really does seem happy and Michael's bitter words die on his tongue. Castiel doesn't wait for him to say anything. He gives him a quick, sudden hug that leave Michael breathless and then he's going back to the kitchen, back to Dean and domesticity and the life Michael didn't think either of them could have.

Adam is leaning against his car outside, staring angrily up into the sky. Even as hurt as he seems to be he still didn't leave Michael there which Michael is grateful for. He doesn't have another ride and he'd have had to call a cab.

"Let's just go." Adam says quietly, hoping the passenger side door and then he stalks round to get into the driver's seat. Michael sits down, pulls the seatbelt across his body and stares at his hands. His hands have been all over Adam. He's held Adam though his first time, coaxed him to orgasm so many times but he doesn't know a lot about the Adam who isn't naked, the Adam who wears so many layers to protect himself. He just sees the Adam he's allowed to see.

Adam is quiet for a while but he can't do it forever. "I…I'm sorry. I don't think we should see each other again. It would…Dean is never going to let me live this down."

Michael's stomach contracts painfully. Adam's family are important to him. He wants to impress Dean even if he doesn't like him that much. The idea of losing Adam as a client hits him fully in the chest and Michael can't breathe. It's not about the money although Adam's been regular. It's not about losing someone who was easy, who he enjoyed fucking because Michael is a professional and it's not about his pleasure. It's losing Adam he's frightened about.

He digs in his pocket, pulling out the envelope full of money that Adam gave him and he sets it on the dashboard in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Adam glance at him, uncertain.

"I want to buy you." Michael says carefully. "I want to keep you for the rest of your life. How much money will it cost?" He can make a lot. He can help Adam though medical school. The car slows down, pulling onto the side of the road and Adam reaches for the envelope.

"I…." He says, looking up at Michael's face, expression clouded. "You don't have to buy me, you know."

Michael doesn't think that's completely true. Money is important. It keeps things going but then he remembers Castiel and how he simply gave up everything, the security he had, for a chance and maybe Michael can try a little harder for Adam.

"My job is my job." He says, laying his hands out in front of him. "It's not for fun and it's not something that gets me hot. You are. I want you, Adam. I want you all the time. I want you at work, when I'm not at work. I think I would have come here today even if you hadn't offered to pay me, just so I could be with you."

"So, you want to be my boyfriend?" Adam asks softly and Michael nods.

The car starts up again. They're racing through the streets now and Michael wonders where they're going but he trusts Adam. He just wants an answer to his question. When they pull up it's outside a dingy apartment block. Adam shifts restlessly in his seat.

"This is where I live. Where I'm renting." He says and Michael feels suddenly sorry for taking Adam's hard earned money. He lives somewhere much nicer. "I thought…if you were my boyfriend now, I should invite you up."

"I'd like that." Michael agrees.

The elevator is broken so they have to walk the three flights of stairs to Adam's apartment. Michael wonders if next time he shouldn't invite Adam to come over to his, if he shouldn't invite Adam to move in. That thought is a frightening one. He lives in an apartment block with a night doorman who buzzes in anyone who arrives after 10pm. Michael has never bought anyone back with him who wasn't a work colleague. But he wants Adam to be safe and this neighbourhood isn't safe. Adam doesn't have very much stuff, everything he owns could fit in Michael's spare room. The apartment is a kitchen, a tiny bathroom and the living room which also seems to double as Adam's bedroom. Michael has never felt worse about being the sin someone couldn't live without.

"I know it's not much." Adam says, watching him and Michael nods because why deny it? He reaches out to cradle Adam's cheek in his hand and pulls the youth close to him, kissing him slowly. Adam melts into his arms, the tense way he'd held himself since leaving Dean's melting from him too and Michael was glad of that. He pulled back a little way to study Adam's face.

"Move in with me." He says, much to Adam's evident surprise. Michael can't remember the last time he was really in a relationship. Maybe he's moving too fast or maybe he's learning to trust something in him that he's pushed away because professionalism was always the name of the game. Adam blinks at him and then nods.

"Okay." He agrees, tugging Michael towards the couch he's obviously been sleeping on. "And I want you to meet my mom."

"Fine." Michael is more than happy with that. He's heard a many great things about Kate Milligan. It will be good to put a face to the name. They tumble onto the couch, Adam pressed down beneath the weight of Michael's body and Michael pushes their hips together, eliciting a little moan from Adam. Michael makes short work of stripping Adam who's more than happy to help, tugging off his own clothes and trying to pull off Michael's. Michael would be unhappy to have his expensive clothes on the floor of Adam's dirty old apartment but Adam is naked underneath him and money isn't part of this experience.

Adam is his boyfriend now. Michael's heart skips a beat and he bends his again to kiss Adam, wanting to do it as often as he can.

Adam rolls over because the couch is small and Michael can't really get between his legs without half falling off and on to the floor. Instead Michael covers him with his body, presses his cock between Adam's cheeks and ruts against him while Adam grips the couch arm and rubs himself distractedly against the cushions. They've had better fucks, much better but Michael's too desperate to get his hands on Adam to care about finesse. Adam doesn't seem to mind. He can't keep his voice down, moaning loudly and the walls are paper thin because someone starts banging and shouting for them to keep it down but Michael keeps going and Adam is begging for him by the end of it and no one's going to be in any doubt that Adam's getting fucked by some guy called Michael by the end of it.

Adam is so warm. Michael wishes he could just slid inside him, could just rock between his cheeks and into the tightness of his hole but they don't have anything to prep and Adam is still too tight for that to really be something for Michael to consider. He'd know after all. He's been the only one getting Adam into bed. That thought is what pushes him over the edge and he pulls back a little to paint himself cover Adam's pert ass and over his back. It's a money short, worthy of anything Michael's ever been asked to do and Adam writhes underneath him, obviously enjoying it and Michael can't help but be impressed by how dirty Adam is. He never asked for anything like this.

Adam rolls back over to let Michael watch him as he jacks himself off and he comes, gasping out Michael's name, driven over the edge by Michael's eyes on him. Every movement of his body is beautiful and Michael drags him up and into another kiss. They stumble into the shower together and it's another tight squeeze but Michael washes every inch of Adam, fucking him on his fingers as Adam wraps his pretty fingers around their cocks and lazily pulls and pushes them together.

It's glorious and there's no time limit. Just the two of them together and that's the way Michael wants it to stay forever.

Dean volunteers to help move Adam's things into Michael's apartment. Michael endures the lecture that Dean really came to give him. Michael is a bad influence, Michael is too old, Michael has a job Dean despises. If he hurts Adam or gets him into drugs or turning tricks then the cops will never find Michael's body. Michael accepts all of that. He'd accept worse for Adam.

Castiel comes too and he still looks happy. Michael wonders if the bubble will ever burst for him or if both he and Castiel have been lucky. Adam doesn't mind if Michael keeps working. Adam's in school right now and Michael is pulling in the big numbers. One day Adam's going to be a doctor and then Michael can retire and potter around doing whatever he wants but for the moment there are bills to pay and Adam needs textbooks. Dean and Castiel seem happy to live on Dean's small mechanics wage and Michael can't begrudge them that. Happiness is a strange bird that comes in many forms.

"It's not too bad, is it?" Castiel says, watching Dean and Adam fight because Dean has discovered the box containing Adam's baby blanket that he cannot bare to throw away. Michael tilts his head, smiling softly.

"No, it's not too bad." He agrees.

And everything in his life is almost perfect. Or will be once Dean and Castiel leave and he and Adam begin the first day of the rest of their life together. Then everything really will be perfect.


End file.
